Truth Time
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "Maya Hart was no schoolgirl. She was tough, and loud, and she was artistic. The only person she was ever completely honest with, was Riley. However, her deepest secret was something she never shared. Not to Riley, not to anyone. And the he had to find out." Sequel to 'Loving The Night.' Maya/Farkle. One-Shot.


**Hi! So I decided to have a little sequel to 'Loving The Night.' Except, this time, we get into Maya's thoughts... **

**This is just a One-Shot for now, but I can be persuaded.**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

* * *

"The truth always finds a way of coming out."

Mr. Matthew's words kept ringing in Maya's head. Not because of what Riley said to Farkle, not because of the stolen locket. If the truth always had a way of coming out, she was in big trouble.

Maya Hart was no schoolgirl. She was tough, and loud, and she was artistic. The only person she was ever completely honest with, was Riley. However, her deepest secret was something she never shared. Not to Riley, not to anyone.

And the he had to find out.

Stupid Farkle, with his weird way of talking, and his dumb hair. He had found her, crying under a bridge, broken down. Why did he have to be there? Why did have to worm his way into her heart?

* * *

_"Maya, are you sure you don't want to stay over this weekend?" Riley asked, worry evident in her voice. Maya, who was ten back then, rolled her blue-gray eyes._

_"Riles, I'll be fine! Katy is working overtime and I'm staying alone. It's ok." She answered, lying through her teeth. The brunette gave her best friend a dubious look, but said nothing. Reaching in for a hug, the two embraced, before Maya turned around and headed to her apartment, her heart pounding with every step. _

_"Please don't be home, please don't be home." She whisper-chanted, her fingers twisting around a lock of blonde hair. Katy said that Maya had to stay home this weekend, since she was grounded. Her precious vase, which had belonged to Maya's great-grandmother, was destroyed when the blonde had knocked it over with a ball._

_Exploding with rage, Katy had forced her to stay home all weekend, never daring to take a step outside. Slipping the key into the lock, she quietly turned it and stepped inside. It was dark, somehow too dark, as if she was stepping into a haunted house._

_She took careful steps toward her room, her hand in the doorknob, before she heard a voice echo throughout the small apartment._

_"You're late." Those two little syllables made Maya stop frozen and turn around, facing her mother. _

_"I-I know, I'm sorry. Mrs. Matthews invited me for dinner, and I couldn't say no!" She justified, the fear nearly making her legs wobble._

_"You're late." Katy said again, glaring at the young girl in front of her. "You know how mad I get when little girls disobey their mothers." _

_Gulping, she gagged at the smell coming from her mother. Oh, god. She was drunk. "I-I, mom, I'm really sorry." She managed to say._

_"You don't respect me. Come here." She demanded. Maya gulped, and sighed, before walking over to Katy, and closing her eyes. Whimpering as Katy struck her cheek, Maya held back the tears stinging her eyes. This was the first time that her mother had hit her in the face. She preferred to strike her in places she could hide._

_Staying true to tradition, she hit her across her arms and her chest, ending with a blow to her nose. Then, she drunkenly passed out on the floor. Maya turned around and ran to her room, tears streaming down her bruised cheeks. _

_She eased her bleeding nose with an ice pack that she kept in her cooler, and dried it with toilet paper. After the blood had dried out, she sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the open window. She knew that Katy had forbidden her to go outside, but screw her. Tentatively opening the window, she ran down the street heading for a little spot she called her own. _

_It was under a bridge, where it was pitch dark. She had a little mattress and a raggedy blanket. Wrapping herself up, she sobbed softly. She was just beginning to fall asleep, when a strange, but familiar, voice was heard._

_"It is I, Farkle! My camera and I are ready to discover the mysteries of the world, one bridge at a time!" A flashlight snapped on, revealing Farkle with a video camera. Maya rolled her eyes, silently praying that he didn't see her._

_"Ah! Here's something! Let's find out what this... Maya?!" Farkle exclaimed, seeing the bruised girl sitting on the tiny mattress. Quickly turning off the camera and getting over his shock, he noticed the dried blood on her face, and the bruises on her arms and cheeks. _

_"Oh my god. Maya, what happened?" He asked, his voice full of worry._

_"I ran into some trouble while walking alone in the park. I'm fine, don't worry." She lied. Farkle quirked his eyebrow._

_"I know you're lying. Riley told me that you had to go home right away because you're mom made you. Did she do this?" Unable to answer, Maya looked away and nodded softly._

_"Oh my god." He repeated, his eyes widening. "Does Riley know?" At this, the blonde's head shot up._

_"No." She answered firmly. "And you're not allowed to tell her." _

_"But Maya-" He tried._

_"No, Farkle!" She yelled. "I can't have her knowing that my mom hits me. I won't allow you to tell her." _

_"Maya, it's ok to let your feelings out sometimes." _

_"Not these feelings. Promise me, Farkle. Promise me you won't tell anyone!" Farkle nodded, pushing a damp lock of hair out of her face._

_"I promise." _

_"Now, why are you here anyways?!" She demanded. Farkle looked down at the camera and sighed._

_"It's a long story..."_

* * *

It kind of worried Maya that she was so comfortable with Farkle knowing, back then. But now, she was completely used to the idea. Some moments when she came in late and had a bruise on a visible body part, he would shoot her a look but remain quiet.

That dummy was just always there! How was she _not_ supposed to fall head over heels for him?! Maya had always been good at hiding her feelings. Her mother had been beating her since the age of five, and nobody had known before Farkle. It was insane. Every time she got close to admitting her feelings, she would just shove them even deeper down.

But if the truth always had a way of coming out, then she truly was screwed.

* * *

**So. What did you guys think? Im not too sure about this, but most of you wanted more, so I wrote this.**

**Like I said, its just a one-shot for now, but I may be persuaded...**

**~ Rae**


End file.
